Punishment
by RatedX4Xtreme
Summary: In the ring, Orton my seem like the one in charge, but backstage, well that's where Rhodes and Dibiase take over. Orton/Rhodes/Dibiase one-shot


**This is dedicated to CenaCandiceFan4Life. I needed a little push to write this and she unknowingly gave it to me! This is for you!**

**---**

Legacy exited up the ramp. Randy Orton was in the middle with Cody Rhodes on one side and Ted Dibiase Jr. on the other. They turned the corner, cutting off the audience's view. Randy was tossed a towel by a stagehand and used it to wipe the sweat from his face, while they walked to their private locker room.

Randy entered first; he walked over to his locker and pulled off his wrestling undies. His head snapped up when he heard the tell-tale click of the door being locked. His face fell as he saw the smiles spreading across Cody and Ted's faces.

Randy ran over the night trying to figure out what he could have possibly done wrong.

"Please," he said, backing up.

"Get in the shower, Randy," Ted said.

Cody added, "Wash up."

Randy sighed, defeated, and entered the communal shower, turning on the water and proceeding to do what his masters told him.

Rhodes and Dibiase stripped off their wrestling gear and joined Randy in the shower room. Cody took the shower head on one side of Randy, and Ted took the other, effectively surrounding him.

Randy stood there, quivering in anticipation and fear. Cody was soaping up when he dropped the bar at his feet.

"Pick that up for your master," Ted commanded.

Randy turned and bent over slowly, as he grasped the soap in his hands, Ted started stroking his ass. He went to rise, but Cody pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him to stay down. Randy looked up and stared into Cody's eyes.

"Cody," Randy was cut off as he was slapped across the face.

"Don't speak unless spoken to, whore."

Randy only nodded.

"Now, get up and give me the soap, so I can finish cleaning myself. Actually, forcing me to slap you has tired me."

Randy nodded again, understanding what Cody wanted. He soaped his own hands up and then ran them over Cody's chest, cleaning his master. Ted shook his head at Cody's use of their slave. He continued cleaning his own body, while he watched Randy work on Cody.

"Clean my dick good, bitch."

He set to work rubbing Cody's shaft and it swelled to hardness in his hand.

"Look what you did; I can't ride back to the hotel with that. Get on your knees and make me cum."

Randy knelt in front of Cody, water pouring down on him as he gripped Cody's dick. He licked the length of him, before swirling his tongue over his head and then taking him in his mouth. He sucked Cody into his mouth, taking him all the way to the back of his throat. Cody fisted Randy's short hair and established a rhythm, pumping into his throat.

Randy grabbed Cody's ass with one hand and fondled his master's balls with the other. Cody groaned and his head fell back at the feeling of being enveloped by Randy's hot wet mouth. Every time he pulled out Randy's tongue swirled around his head, before he slammed back in. Cody looked up and the sight of Ted stroking his own cock threw him over the edge. He roared, shoving himself to the hilt in Randy's mouth as he came. Randy swallowed all of his hot, white seed.

Cody pushed Randy off him and washed off his dick before turning off the water. Ted stepped over Randy and followed Cody out of the shower.

They got dressed and Ted shouted to Randy, "Hurry up, whore, we're going to the hotel, now!"

Randy scrambled to his feet, trying to ignore his own rock hard penis that needed attention. He threw on clothes and followed his masters out of the locker room and to the car. Cody climbed into the driver's seat and Randy waited to be told where to seat.

"Into the back with me," Ted commanded, "I'm still hard from your little display in the shower."

Cody drove out of the parking lot, adjusting the rearview mirror so he could watch while driving. Randy leaned into Ted's lap, undoing his pants. Ted's cock popped out, slapping Randy in the face.

"Come on, baby, suck me," Ted said, affectionately. Stroking the back of Randy's head, as he went down on him.

Randy kissed his was down Ted's shaft and then licked his way back up. A pearl of precum had dripped out at Ted's head. Randy flicked it up with his tongue. Randy took him slowly into his mouth, enjoying himself and taking his time. He hummed against Ted's dick, who moaned. He started sucking, lightly, moving his head up and down.

"That's it, make it last, it's a long drive."

Randy pulled Ted out of his mouth, and blew on his tip.

"Shit, you little tease," Ted gasped.

Randy smiled, taking Ted into his mouth again. He continued moving slowly, grazing his teeth along Ted's length.

"Have him hurry up, Ted. We're almost there," Cody said from the front seat.

"You heard him."

Randy sped up, sucking harder.

Cody grew hard again at the sound of the sucking noises coming from the backseat. He looked into the rearview mirror, just in time to catch the look that washed over Ted's face as he came in Randy's mouth.

"This is a rental, so you better not spill a drop," Cody ordered from the front seat.

Randy nodded, swallowing Ted's cum and then licking him clean.

Cody parked the car, and climbed out. He opened the door and Randy got out, followed by Ted, who was zipping up his pants.

"Look at this," Cody said grabbing Randy through his pants, "are you hard, whore?"

"Yes, Master," Randy replied.

"Let's get this slut up to our hotel room. I can't wait to bury myself in his ass," Ted said to Cody.

Cody nodded in agreement and they walked through the automatic doors, crossed the lobby, and entered the elevator.

"Besides," Cody commented to Ted in the elevator, "we never got around to punishing him in the locker room."

"You're right," Ted said with a somewhat shocked look on his face, "I can't believe I forgot. That's always my favorite part."

Randy still couldn't figure out what he had done wrong, but he knew better than to ask. Besides, it wasn't like he had a problem with being punished. Ted and Cody never did anything that he didn't secretly like.

The elevator doors dinged and they stepped out into the hallway. Randy tried to control his excitement at what awaited him inside the hotel room. Ted opened the door, and Randy followed his masters into the room, remembering to keep his eyes downcast. He stood in the middle of the room.

Ted circled him like a hawk. "We thought you were getting so good, and then you go and screw up. And then you don't even notice that you did it, you don't apologize. That really hurt our feelings. So what should your punishment be for the act that you don't remember?"

Ted paused in front of Randy. He raised his arm, tilting Randy's chin up so that their eyes met. Suddenly, he back handed him across the face, knocking Randy to the ground. Randy rolled over onto his back. Ted crouched down, straddling him. He grasped his mouth, pulling him in for a rough kiss. He shoved Randy away and stood back up.

"Get up, take off your clothes," Ted commanded, turning his back and wiping his hand across his mouth.

Randy stood up and by the time he had removed his clothes, Ted and Cody were naked as well.

Ted clamped a hand on his neck and one on his hip, molding himself against him as they kissed passionately. Randy felt Cody approach him from behind. Trailing kisses along his neck, shoulders, and back, his hands roving all over Randy's tan, hard body. They stumbled, falling onto the bed.

Cody and Ted broke away. Cody grabbed Randy, shifting him onto his back, while Ted fetched a bottle of baby oil form his bag. He passed it to Cody as he climbed back on the bed. Cody positioned himself between Randy's legs. Ted was at Randy's head, straddling his face. Ted grabbed Randy's ankles pulling his legs up so that they rested on Cody's shoulders, while Cody dribbled baby oil along Randy's hole and on his own penis.

Cody inched himself slowly into Randy's heated entrance, before slamming in the last few inches. He held himself still inside him, basking in the feel of Randy's tightness surrounding him. Meanwhile, Ted had gripped Randy's head, shoving himself down his throat.

Randy used his hands to grasp Ted's ass, as he swirled his tongue and sucked on Ted's rock hard dick. Cody started pounding in and out, each thrust in forcing Ted further into Randy's wet mouth. Cody absorbed Randy's body with his hands, running them over his chiseled pecks and hard as steel abs.

Ted leaned over Randy, capturing Cody's lips with his own. Their tongues dueled while Cody plunged relentlessly into Randy and Ted was still being sucked by Randy. They broke apart and then both looked down at Randy, who was spread out like a whore beneath them. His shaft was pointed straight out just waiting to be touched, a drop of precum leaking out.

No longer holding back their release, they came at the same time, filling both of Randy's holes with cum. All three breathed heavily, sweat dripping from their bodies.

"On your hands and knees," Cody ordered, his voice sounding slightly exhausted.

"Please," Randy begged for his own release, while he complied with Cody's orders.

"Ahh, but that's your punishment," Ted said, smiling wickedly, "you don't get to cum, at least not for a while.

Ted slid into Randy's ass, the intrusion smooth since Cody's cum was still leaking out of it.

Randy moaned, grasping the sheets in his hands. Cody shifted beneath Randy, so that they were sixty-nine style with Cody on bottom, looking up to see Ted thrust in and out of Randy. He teasingly licked the length of Randy.

"Remember, don't cum. If it helps you can suck my cock cuz I know how much a whore like you loves doing that. Before you take my cock in your mouth tell me how much you want it. Tell me how the big powerful Randy Orton loves being stuffed with male hardness."

"Ooooh I love it," Randy purred, "the sight of a long, throbbing penis turns me on soooo much. I don't know which I love more, eating it or having it shoved up my tight little ass. I can't wait to feel Ted spend himself inside me while I suck you in my mouth. I love the taste of your cum as it explodes down my throat. I'll do any and every position you can think of, just fill my body with your seed. I want to bathe in your sticky cum."

Randy's own words were turning him, so he quickly lowered his head onto Cody's dick. Loving the feel of velvet steel in his mouth, just like the slut he was. Cody moaned his head rolling back, he lay there transfixed unable to look away from the sight of Ted's penis disappearing in and out of Randy's hole. His hands lazily stroked Randy's dick, not fast or hard enough to make Randy cum, just enough to keep him on the edge.

Ted was having a hard time holding himself back, especially when he caught Cody unable to look away from him fucking Randy. However, Ted held back from his release knowing what Cody wanted.

"Suck me harder, bitch," Cody yelled and Ted knew it was close.

Suddenly, Cody took Randy in his mouth. Sucking him like a madman while squeezing his balls.

Cody saw Ted's ball sac draw up as he came in Randy, bucking wildly against him. Cody let loose his own torment into Randy's mouth, who easily swallowed it all. At the same time he let loose, Ted told Randy he could cum. Randy hummed on Cody's cock, finally able to let loose his own release. After all cumming at the same time they collapsed into a heap on the bed.

They lay in bed, Randy in the middle with Rhodes and Dibiase on either side.

"May I ask a question, masters," Randy asked, trying to catch his breath.

"I think you've earned it," Ted said, wrapping an arm around Randy's middle.

"What did I do wrong?"

Ted laughed, but Cody answered very seriously, "I stagehand threw you a towel and you used it without offering it to me or Ted first."

Randy nodded in understanding and promised he would be better next time. The three fell asleep holding each other in their arms.


End file.
